


A Jedi Knight's Anger

by a_Jedi_inthe_stars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feelings Realization, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, The Force, can yall tell i dont like doc lmao, kira carsen is also amazing, lana beniko is amazing, scourge is on thin ice, she's got unresloved anger issues, someone pls help my jedi knight she's not having a fun time, the emperor is awful and i hate him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_Jedi_inthe_stars/pseuds/a_Jedi_inthe_stars
Summary: After Ped’aka’s forced turn to the dark side by the reclusive Sith Emperor Vitiate she finds it harder and harder to control her anger. Years later that anger haunts her as Valkorian reopens some old wounds that never quite healed.
Relationships: Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython & Lord Scourge, Kira Carsen & Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython, Kira Carsen & Lord Scourge, Lana Beniko & Theron Shan, Lana Beniko/Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython, theron shan & female jedi knight |
Kudos: 4





	A Jedi Knight's Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first Star Wars fic lol I hope yall like it. 
> 
> Description for Ped'aka: She's around 6'0, shes got the markings that vaguely remind me of Shaak Ti's but they go farther down her face. Her montral/lekku markings are the one's that look like they've been hatched??? Her skin is light blue, so are her eyes and montrals. I have no idea how to describe her lmao

Kira looked up from her datapad, taking in the sight before her. Scourge was sitting on a crate in the middle of his room. Doc was performing various scans on his arm. It will still a little tender from where Master Shi had struck him with her saber while training. 

Doc carefully applied Kolto to the gash, “how does that feel now? Better?” Scourge nodded, tugging his arm out of Doc’s grip. Kira let out a breathy laugh. Seeing the former Emperor’s Wrath acting like a begrudged Jedi Temple youngling was quite funny. 

“Stop acting like a baby Scourge and thank Doc.” Kira smiled, earning a glare from Scourge.

“Maybe you should tell your Master to not get so carried away while sparring.” He hissed. 

Kira rolled her eyes, “Speaking of Ped’aka, where is she?” The Padawan couldn’t deny that her Master was acting strangely after the failed attempt at the Emperor’s life, even though she wanted to. Striking Scourge during a spar was something Master Shi would never do. 

Kira didn’t know what happened on the space station, no one really did. She had a vague idea of what she thought happened. Vitiate did something to Ped’aka, it made her change into something darker. Sith? No, Kira’s Master would never allow herself to fall. Never. 

“I don’t know, Jedi, to answer your question.” Lord Scourge got up from the crate, brushing off his robes. 

“I thought she went to her room, to take care of something.” Doc said. He packed up his medkit while smirking. 

“Gross Doc.” Kira said, making a disgusted face. 

“Whatever Kira, that’s what she told me.” Doc shrugged. 

“Only you could turn the words to take care of something and turn it perverted,” The Padawan pushed past the field doctor, “I’m going to get something to eat. Any of you care to join me?” 

“I could use something to eat.” Scourge followed Kira. Doc stayed put, “I’m fine. If you could, send Ped’aka down here when you’re done.” He said with a wink. Scourge made a disgusted noise and continued to the upper level of the ship. Kira soon followed after giving Doc a well-earned glare.

\---

“So, what do you want to eat? I’m not even sure what we have.” Kira asked the Sith Pureblood standing in the middle of the stairs. “I think we’ll have to make a stop at an outpost soon, I’ll make sure C2-N2 knows.” 

“Deep-fried Nuna legs sound g— Do you hear that?” Scourge stopped, placing an arm in front of Kira to keep her from walking any further. 

She raised an eyebrow, “What are you talking about—” He shushed Kira. Scourge slowly went up the stairs until he was standing adjacent to Master Shi’s room. Kira stood behind him, peeking out from behind his large frame. 

Her hand went to her saber. Did someone manage to board the ship while T7 was doing some repair work on the ship? They were stopped on a backwater planet in the outer-rim, it could’ve happened. “Is someone on the ship?” Kira whispered, reaching out into the Force to see if there were any unfamiliar lifeforms on the Defender. 

The only thing she sensed was overwhelming frustration and anger coming through her Master-Padawan bond. Kira’s shields were too tight to even notice the feelings at first. Before the Padawan could say anything a quiet sob came from Master Shi’s quarters. 

“You heard that, right?” Kira asked Scourge. 

“You fool, that’s what I was talking about.” The Sith Pureblood growled. 

A loud shattering noise could be heard from the Jedi Knight’s room.

\---

From below the deck Doc looked up from his work in the small medbay inside the ship. He shook his head, that Jedi was having all the fun without him.

\--- 

Kira looked at her acquaintance. Scourge looked back at her. 

“That’s not normal.” The Padawan said. 

“No, it’s not.” The Sith lord replied. 

“We should help her.”

“Yes, I believe we should.”

Kira pushed past Scourge, she walked over to her Master’s closed door. She raised a fist to knock on the durasteel door. She bit her lip, apprehensive to face whatever was going on in the room behind the door. Kira was a Jedi, she shouldn’t be nervous, but the emotions that were tumbling through the bond were scary. 

Ped’aka had never expressed very intense emotions. Though maybe Kira shouldn’t have been too surprised by this. On the Emperor’s space station Ped’aka had murdered the overseerer in cold blood for the meer suggestion that Kira should be tortured. 

“Are you going to go in there or am I going to have to knock for you?” Scourge questioned. 

Kira flinched and glared at the sudden appearance of the Sith Lord, “I’m working on it!” She whispered harshly.

Kira knocked on the door. 

The crying seemed to have stopped but the door did not open.

Kira knocked again. 

No Answer. 

Scourge took the liberty to flick open the door with the Force. Kira glanced up at him with a disapproving look, “You shouldn’t have done that—” 

“Look.”

Kira flicked her vision to the mass that was huddled in Master Shi’s bed. 

It was her master. The Togruta was quickly wiping her face, though tears were still gathered in the corners of her eyes. Her blue skin was blotchy from crying, her eyes red as well. There was a vase on the floor, shattered into pieces. There was also a small...doll? It was sitting next to Ped’aka, it was also in pieces. 

“I thought Jedi were supposed to have control over their emotions.” Scourge quipped. Kira subtly elbowed him in the gut. 

Ped’aka looked at both of them before letting out a gut-wrenching sob. Various objects around the room started shaking, it gave Scourge and Kira a little reminder of how powerful the Jedi Knight really was.

Kira quickly rushed to Ped’aka’s side, she placed a hand on her shoulder, “Master, it’s alright. I’m sure Scourge didn’t really mean that.” Kira shot Scourge a scornful look. 

“No, no, he’s right. I’m an awful Jedi.” Ped’aka said the words with such malice as if they were poison on her tongue. 

“Master—”

“I broke her.” 

“What?” Kira and Scourge asked in unison.

“My old doll,” The Togruta picked up the broken thing next to her, “I broke her when I was younger when I got mad.” Ped’aka held the doll pitifully in her trembling hands. 

Kira didn’t know what to think. Had the Emperor really taken this much of a toll on her Master? The once strong Jedi was crying about a broken doll. That still didn’t explain the broken vase though. 

“Master Shi, we can always fix her.” Kira did her best to comfort Ped’aka, rubbing small circles on her back Lekku. 

“No, you don’t understand. I broke her again. I got so angry that I broke her like some kind of child,” Ped’aka spat out the words, “I was so mad at myself for letting the grip on my anger slip during sparring and hurting Scourge that I broke it. That and that stupid kriffing vase.” 

Kira saw Scourge flinch uncomfortably out of the corner of her eye. “If it means anything to you, Jedi, it didn’t hurt. It was a mere flesh wound, I will heal.”

Ped’aka turned to look at Scourge, there was a wild look in her once kind eyes, “I don’t care! I am not myself! We all feel that pull from the dark side but it won’t leave me alone! It’s pulling at me, it wants me to submit— All because of Vitiate!” She sobbed, another item on the shelf in her room shattered. 

“I want his influence out of me…” 

“And we’ll get it out of you, Master,” Kira gently turned Ped’aka’s face to her’s, “I promise.”

Ped’aka nodded slowly, sniffling. 

“Now let’s go meditate.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall like it!!


End file.
